1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to back brace, and in particular to one the helps correct back posture.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional back braces that are currently used to correct back posture do not provide relief from lower back pain and pressure. Some individual apply a heating pad or a cold compress to their lower back in order to provide temporary relief. However, these techniques are ineffective if the individual also desire to simultaneously correct his or her back posture.
There is still room for improvement in the art.